Love, Actually
by Marsetta
Summary: Hermione starts to have feelings for her boss Viktor Krum, only problem, he doesn't speak English. On the flip side, Bill has to raise his younger brother, who moved in with him after an incident. In comes the Delacour sisters to make everything better. Viktor/Hermione, Bill/Fleur, Severus/Ronald.
**I had never seen the movie before, so I watched it, I liked it and used the basic format for this story. I hope it doesn't confuse you all.**

 **This is for February and March. Ages are so screwed in this.**

 **56(title) Love, Actually/2(plot/action) Getting a tattoo with/of/for a spouse/girlfriend/boyfriend**

 **3618 words.**

 **I don't own!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Bill stood at the airport, he had moved to France only months after graduation, and was just recently tasked with housing his twelve-year-old brother, who had gotten into a spot of trouble.

"Ron." Bill called the small redhead, who turned to him, a backpack slung from his back. The kid walked with his head down, hiding his face with his hair.

"Ready?" He wanted to ask more, but he didn't want to pressure the boy. He'd get the details sooner or later.

* * *

Hermione walked off the plane behind a small redheaded boy, passing by him and right to the exit. She didn't bring much with her. The woman told her that she'd only be there for a month, until the boss ended his vacation.

She knew that she wasn't the best for this job, she couldn't even speak French, but her mother knew someone who knew someone who was looking for someone to clean some famous football player's house over his vacation.

So she found herself in France, getting into a taxi and giving the instructions to the man's 'house'.

* * *

Ron went right from the car to the couch, dropping his things and curling in a ball and facing away from him.

"Ronnie, your room is at the end of the hall." Bill watched his brother stand quickly, dragging his bag with him, and practically run to the room, slamming the door behind him. Bill sighed to himself before making his way to the kitchen, deciding that an early dinner is best.

* * *

Hermione knocked on the door and waited. The door opened. The woman that she had talked to on the phone, Mrs. Delacour, ushered her in.

"Miss Granger, please, come in come in. Viktor is just inside." She led Hermione to a door and knocked.

" _Come in"_ A masculine voice spoke in another language. Hermione wasn't quite sure which it was.

"Come come." The woman led her into the room. A built man stood at a desk, flipping through a few pages in his hands.

" _Ah. Mrs. Delacour. A pleasure."_ The man kissed the back of Mrs. Delacour's hand. _"It's always brighter when you enter a room."_ He grinned. Hermione wished she spoke the language, French this time she was sure.

" _Oh Viktor, you make my day brighter. This is Hermione. She'll be your housekeeper until you return to work."_ Mrs. Delacour nudged her forward. Hermione was standing as still as she could as Viktor addressed, she didn't understand anything he said, causing a frown to take over his lip.

" _She does not understand you. The only language she knows in English."_ Mrs. Delacour told him, and Hermione assumed it was to inform him of her, inability to understand.

" _I understand. We will make due. I'm sure gestures will be more than enough for us to communicate. Thank you Mrs. Delacour. You may go, I know you wanted to be there when Fleur came home."_ Viktor again kissed her hand, and she chuckled.

"Hermione dear, this is Viktor Krum. He'll take care of you for the remainder of your stay. If you have any problems, just give me a call." She nodded to Viktor, then at Hermione before taking her leave, only Hermione and Viktor remained.

"Um, Hi."

* * *

Bill knocked on Ron's door before opening it.

"Dinner is ready." He announced, noticing Ron lying with his back facing him.

"You can't be like this forever Ron. You need to come eat." Bill sighed, moving further into the room.

"Go away." Ron grumbled, not moving. Bill gripped his shoulder, and rolled him over.

Ron's eyes averted as best they could, but it didn't hide the large bruise on his face.

"What happened here?" Bill asked, holding his brothers face in different angles to see the extent of what happened. Ron jerked out of his grip, moving off the bed and storming out of the room. He heard another door slam, he hoped it was the bathroom door instead of the front door.

* * *

Hermione worked for Viktor for a while, making sure he had food and the house was spotless.

Viktor would try to speak with her, sometimes in French, sometimes in that unknown language. She tried to figure out which it was, not Russian and definitely not German.

"Bulgarian." She blinked, he said the word when she was trying to coo.

"Speaking Bulgarian." Hermione didn't know that he realized that she was trying to figure out the language he spoke.

"Thank you." She couldn't help the grin. Viktor returned it. _"It was no problem, someone as lovely as you shouldn't have to figure out something as trivial as the language her boss is speaking. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize."_ And she was again lost. Her face must have fallen, because Viktor chuckled.

* * *

"When school is over, you come right back. I do not want any problems. You're here for a reason Ronnie." Bill sighed when the door slammed. His brother's face had healed, but he was still acting like a pest. The other day he spent four hours after school with a female student. And Bill still didn't know what had happened.

Bill needed to get to work, his boss wasn't the most patient man.

Ron walked quickly through the streets, his head down and his hood up. He didn't want to go to school in France. He had to learn French, because that was the main language here, and he was behind apparently on all the subjects.

The only good thing about it, was Gabrielle. She had taken him under her wing almost as soon as he walked through the door. She knew English just about as well as her mother apparently, and as the manager for several estates around Europe, her mother was fluent in many different languages.

"Hey." Speak of the devil. The girl sided up to him, walking side by side toward the school.

"Have you told him? The reason you're here?" She was also the bane of his existence. She found out by accident, when she kicked his butt for being an ass. And she has been trying to get him to tell his brother.

"No. And I don't intend to." He kept his head down.

"You'll have to soon Ronald, this isn't a secret that should stay buried."

* * *

Hermione tripped. It wouldn't be that bad, if she had tripped on a flat floor, instead, she tripped while walking down the stairs, the laundry was tossed as she tried to gain her balance, but she was still going down. She didn't muffle the yelp.

" _Hermioninny!"_ Her boss was there suddenly, catching her before she could hit the bottom step. She could feel a throb in her ankle, indication a sprain.

" _Are you alright?"_ Hermione was sat down on the couch, Viktor moving to sit in front of her.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Hermione tried

" _That looks like it is swelling."_ Hermione examined her ankle. "Crap, it's swelling. Do you think you could get me some ice?"

" _I'm going to get you some ice, sit back, don't move."_ Viktor moved out of the room, Hermione could only hope that he understood her.

* * *

Bill huffed as he went through paperwork. He worked in France, his boss was based out of London. His boss was also a major pain. Tobias Snape was not a kind man, and he was very contradictory. Bill was sure that the man had it out for him. Rumor had it that the man would be bringing his family to France for Christmas break, which was only a couple weeks away. And Bill did _not_ want to have any paperwork unfinished before his arrival.

* * *

Fleur Delacour was home for the next, month and a half? She would be leaving once the holidays wound down, having her next shoot soon after that. She promised to pick her sister up from school for a day of shopping.

When she pulled up, she found her sister talking to a red-haired boy she had never seen before.

"Gabrielle!" Fleur decided that he must be new.

"Fleur! Ron, this is my sister Fleur. She's a designer for football gear." Gabrielle looked so proud. Fleur knew that what she did wasn't much, but her sister loved it, and so did the friend. His face lit up in glee.

"Do you ever get to work with professional players?" He asked, looking at her in awe when she nodded.

"Yes. I have worked with many players, though the most notable is Viktor Krum." She should be worried about the boy, he looked like he was having a mini seizure.

"Don't worry about him, he just has a _crush_ on the man." Fleur didn't know why she said crush in French, but since the boy didn't turn red in embarrassment, he must not know what it means. Fleur wouldn't put it past her sister, telling this boy that it meant something different. Most likely, she told him it meant that he idolized him.

"Would you like to come with us? We could continue our lessons." Gabrielle pulled at the boy's sleeve.

"Gabrielle, don't push." Fleur warned. The boy stood though, and followed Gabrielle into the back of the car.

"Oh, you don't mind do you? I'm teaching him French." Gabrielle smirked at the boy.

"I don't. Do your parents know you're staying out late?" Fleur asked, turning to the boy. He shrugged.

"I was going to text my brother." He told her, pulling out his phone.

" _He's staying here with his brother for a while_." Gabrielle told her in French, the boy huffed.

"My phone is dead. May I borrow yours?" The boy asked.

"Sure, here." Fleur passed hers back. Gabrielle's phone having been dead as well.

"You should just write 'I have your brother. I'll return him when I'm done.' And see what happens." Gabrielle suggested, sitting back in her seat. The boy snorted.

"And give him a heart attack? No thanks." The phone binged with a text.

"He wants to talk to you." The boy announced, holding the phone out. Fleur was glad that she hadn't turned the car back on yet.

The phone was already ringing, she shot the boy a look, getting a sheepish grin from him.

"Hello?" She knew that he was run ragged now, the sound of defeat on his voice was familiar.

"Hello. I was told that you would like to speak with me."

* * *

Bill didn't have time for this. His brother should have been home, Bill had even brought paperwork home with him so he could be back early.

"My brother told me that you were going into Paris for a couple hours." They lived just outside the city, and Bill didn't like it the last time his brother went into the city. Mostly because he went alone and didn't tell Bill.

"Yes. My sister and I needed to get new outfits for a business party my mother is throwing. She assured me that it was fine to bring the boy along." The voice on the other end sounded stern, like she was glaring at something. Bill shivered.

"Did they even tell you his name?" Bill asked. It took him several meetings for them to tell him Gabrielle's name.

"Now that I think about it, no. I think they said it when I first got here, Rob, Roy?" The sound of loud laughing came through the phone.

"Apparently it's Ron. If you want I could drop him off afterwards, or I could drop him off now." The woman sounded like she was scolding the two. Bill couldn't stop the smirk.

"He can go, if you don't mind having him. You can drop him off here when you're done." Bill sighed. At least now he could finish his paperwork without worrying about ignoring Ron.

"That sounds fine. I'll call if we decide to get a meal while we're out. I'm not sure how long it will take." Bill appreciated this woman.

"Thank you. And please, take care of him, he hasn't had the greatest move." Bill pulled out a pencil, getting ready to work.

"I will do that thanks. Goodbye, uh, I am so sorry, what is your name?" Bill blinked, he hadn't introduced himself? In fact, he doesn't think she introduced herself either.

"It's Bill." He blurted, very smooth. Her chuckling was musical.

"Well Bill, my name is Fleur. I'll take care of your brother, don't you worry. Goodbye." Bill didn't know if it was possible to be in love with someone you've never seen.

* * *

Hermione was back on her feet in no time, Viktor had decided to help her with food preparations until she was completely better, she didn't complain.

" _My mother would sing while she cooked, I found it adorable. I'm happy to hear you humming along to the radio as you sing."_ He told her, she wished she could understand him.

"My mother used to sing to the radio when she worked. It was never housework, I was the one who did that, before me was the nanny. But she would sing long as she did her paperwork." Hermione told him, hoping that her words would be understood, but knowing that they wouldn't.

" _I love it when we cook together."_ Viktor told her, smiling kindly down at her.

"I love it when we cook together. It's fun." She told him, smiling shyly up at him.

* * *

Bill sat in front of Ron, the boy had gotten home late from the trip with Fleur and Gabrielle.

"Did you want to talk?" He asked finally. They had been sitting there since Ron asked to talk with him, ten minutes ago.

"I was kicked out of school for starting a fight." Ron said finally. He held up his hand when Bill went to say something.

"Someone was making fun of a friend of mine, and I didn't like it. So I punched her." Bill noticed the prefix.

"You punched a girl?" He asked incredulously. Their mother had taught them not to hit first.

"She was being a bitch." Ron stated, earning a glare for his language. He sighed.

"Okay, so, she was making fun of my crush, for being him. And I couldn't take it. I punched her, and then six girls just kinda…" He mimicked a bunch of punches. He was taken down by a gang of girls.

"No laughing. Those girls were vicious." He stopped his brother from laughing. Bill was still grinning, then Ron's word caught up to him.

"For being _him?"_ He stared as his brother lit up. "Yeah, you aren't' going to kick me out like mm did?" Ron looked scared.

"You think, Ron, Mum sent you here because you were closed off. She was hoping I'd bring you back out of your shell. She didn't send you here to get rid of you for liking boys." Bill was actually flabbergast. His brother thought that their mother, the woman who would attack anyone who dared hurt her children, male or female, young or old, who had probably gotten revenge by now on every single girl who laid a hand on his son during that fight, would get rid of him for being gay?

"Really?" Bill only just noticed the red circling his eyes. The wetness that dampened his lashes.

"Really. Now, wanna watch a move and throw popcorn at the screen?"

* * *

Hermione was all packed. Viktor would be dropping her off at the airport soon. She wasn't looking forward to it. She liked it here, working alongside the man.

" _You ready?"_ Viktor came out of the office, closing the door behind him. He wasn't moving quickly, making Hermione believe that he didn't want to go. He probably had better things to do.

" _I don't want you to go. I think I might be in love with you."_ She smiled. He probably told her to hurry up, he must think she was slow.

"I don't want to go. But, if you want me to." She picked up her bags.

The drive to the airport was over to fast. Viktor got out of the car with her, helping her get her bag from the trunk.

" _I'm going to miss you Hermioninny. Even though we could never speak directly to each other, I'm glad you came into my life."_ Hermione smiled tightly.

"I'm going to miss you." She said, moving close enough to kiss his cheek.

And then she was off. The plane wouldn't wait for her.

* * *

"Are you ready?!" Bill called. Ron had grumbled when Bill told him that he'd be attending the annual Christmas party. Bill had only gone once, and that was when he decided he'd never go again, until now. Because Fleur would be at this one. She worked with the company he worked with, just, with a different branch.

"I'm ready I'm ready!" Ron called out before slamming the door open. He did not want to go.

"Oh stop being such a baby. After tonight, we'll go out for ice-cream or something. Just, don't make too much drama please." He knew his baby brother, and he tended to get into fights when he didn't want to do something.

"My boss is going to be there tonight, and I don't need him firing me for something that could be avoided because of your temper." Ron conceded.

* * *

The party was in full swing. Fleur had shown up with Viktor Krum, only for him to run off on her, stating a need to be somewhere else important.

"Miss Delacour. May I have this dance?" Bill was there, his hand stretched out. Fleur couldn't help the blush that came upon her cheeks.

"I would love that." She grinned as she was spun onto the dance floor.

* * *

"So you were ditched too?" Gabrielle asked Ron as the two stood on the sidelines.

"Yeah." One word answers. He must not be in the best mood. Gabrielle's attention was taken from him when her sister's boss walked into the room with his family.

"How did you describe your crush?" Gabrielle asked suddenly, making Ron look up at her.

"Why?" He asked cautiously. He was reminded of the kiss he had gotten from the boy, right over a particularly stinging wound on his cheek. He didn't care that it hurt, it was still the best feeling he had ever.

"Because I think that's him. You said his name was Snape? As in, Severus Snape, your brothers boss' son?" Gabrielle was pointing to the door where the aforementioned boy was hovering, looking for a time to run.

Gabrielle was off before her could stop her. She tapped o his shoulder, and directed his attention to Ron, making both boys blush.

* * *

Hermione was just settling in when the doorbell rang. She huffed before standing.

"Hello. I looking fer Hermioninny." The voice made her quicken her pace.

"She's up in her room, could I help you?" Her father asked, probably eyeing the man before him.

"I want to ask you fer her hand in marriage. You're Mr. Granger yes?" She heard her father mutter something.

"I am." She wished her room was closer to the door.

"Who's this?" Her mother was there now too, great.

"Viktor Krum. I was Hermioninny's boss over winter break." She smiled to herself. He learned English for her?

"Hermioninny?" He saw her, his eyes sparkling. She grinned.

"I know we know each other only shortly. And I dumb for asking, but, will you be marrying me?" He asked, kneeling. He didn't have a ring, but it was the thought that counted.

" _I be liking of that idea. I being just as dumb."_ She answered, grinning. Viktor grinned and stood, pulling her into a hug.

"What did you say?" Her mother asked, eyeing the man.

"I said yes."

* * *

Four months later

"Are you sure about this?" Fleur asked, her lover was laying on the chair with his shirt up.

"You don't have too. I'm fine being the only one with one." She told him, but Bill was stubborn.

"I want us to match." Was all he said. She was just grateful that he wasn't a screamer.

He walked funny for a week, but he had a matching tattoo, one that was in the shape of the Fleur De Lis, to match the dollar bill she got the day before. Only the two would understand it, and they were fine with that.

* * *

A month and a half months later.

"His flight is coming in now." Gabrielle stated to a nervous Ron. Severus would be staying the summer with them, his father probably didn't care much.

"There he is!" Ron was excited. He ran to him, but stopped short.

"Hi." He said dumbly.

"Hello." The fellow twelve-year-old smirked.

"Ug, they should have kissed." Bill complained. He was all for happy endings.

"No, this was perfect. They'll get there." Fleur grinned, her arm intertwining with Bill's.

" _Oh, Viktor! Is this the girl?"_ Fleur spoke suddenly in Bulgarian. A man walked over to them, a bushy haired girl on his arm.

"Yes. This is Hermioninny. She is moving here, with me." Viktor grinned. Fleur was surprised. Viktor had tried to pick up English, but had never gotten the hang of it. But this girl was able to get him to learn in only a few months. Good on her.

"We be going now. Must get car out of lot." He spoke, making Fleur grin. Hermioninny grinned along with her.

"Goodbye, it was nice to meet you." And they were gone. Fleur cuddled closer to Bill. Everything was alright with her. Her friend was happy, her lover's brother was happy, and she was happy.

Now she just needed to get her sister a boyfriend and everything would be alright with the world.

* * *

 **Ta Da! I liked the Idea of Fleur having a dollar Bill in her back, and Bill would have the Fleur De Lis. Just, I liked it. And the tattoo artist was an ass and gave Bill a tramp stamp instead of putting it on his upper back like planned.**

 **But here it is.**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **Mars**


End file.
